


Girl's Night Out (V's Night In)

by notplayablecharacter



Series: NPC's Cyberpunk AU [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, I tried my best, My First Fanfic, Please God give me constructive criticism, i don't know how to tag, i have never really written before, they are definitely ooc, this is my own personal headcanon universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notplayablecharacter/pseuds/notplayablecharacter
Summary: V arrives home with a splitting headache forgetting about her plans with Judy and Evelyn.  She decides to stay home and get some well deserved rest.Summary's are not my strong suit but neither is writing.  Anyway I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Evelyn Parker/ Female V
Series: NPC's Cyberpunk AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105466
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Girl's Night Out (V's Night In)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my very first fanfic ever! I was inspired to write this because this is my favorite pairing for this gam and it is unfortunately a rare pair so I figured I would write the first fanfic (so I assume) for it. Anyway thanks to yellow-god-valtiel  
> on tumblr for encouraging me to write this. Please leave any constructive criticism I have no writing experience.

The noise of the Megabuilding was normally a calming sound for V, but today was different. She had just returned home from a grueling mission and the relic decided to act up causing a massive headache. She rushed from the elevator to her apartment quickly entering and leaning up against the door with a sigh.

“Are you alright, V?” V Quickly looked up to see Evelyn standing up from her bed with a concerned look.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just a headache, nothing I can’t handle.” V chuckled while straightening up, “Kinda reminds me of my Corpo days, just less soul sucking.”

Evelyn walked over to V and pulled her into a hug resting her head on top of V’s, “Well then I suggest we cancel our plans and just relax here then.”

V groaned “I completely forgot we were meeting Judy to hang. Do you think she would be mad if I cancelled? You should go and have fun; I know it’s hard for you to go out after everything.”

Evelyn pulled V closer and kissed her head, “I’m sure Judy won’t mind, but are you sure you don’t mind if I go without you?”

“Of course, babe go ahead. I don’t want to ruin you guys night with my whining.” V said as she leaned back to look Evelyn in the eye with a soft smile.

“Well then that’s that! I’ll call Judy to have her pick me up after she’s done with work. I’ll tell her that you aren’t feeling well and will join us next time. We probably won’t be out long but please don’t stay up waiting for me.” Evelyn said as she rushed to finish getting ready.

V just chuckled at her girlfriend’s antics and called Judy to let her know about the change of plans. Judy picked up after three rings, “Hey V! What’s up? Ready for tonight?” she asked excitedly.

“About that… I can’t make it Jude. This stupid relic in my head has decided to have a field day on my brain and I don’t want to ruin you and Ev’s good time. Just make sure my girl gets back to me at least semi sober.” Judy laughed at that even if it sounded a bit disappointed. “I’ll try my best choom, but no one can contain Evelyn once she gets in her element!” V tried to contain a sharp laugh, but it escaped causing a spike of pain in her head.

“You won’t be able to escape our next night out though V, no excuses! Get some rest while you have the place to yourself. I’ll send Johnny a text to let him know not to bother you.” Judy said.

“Thanks Jude I really appreciate it. I’ll see ya later.” V responded.

“Later!” Judy said as she disconnected the call. V removed most of her clothes leaving her in a tank top and her underwear and she laid down on the bed covering her eyes. After a few minutes, the rustling in the bathroom stopped and she felt a dip in the bed. She cracked her eyes to see Evelyn leaning over her.

“Judy just texted that she’s downstairs, I’ll be back soon. Please take something if your head gets worse and don’t hesitate to call me.” Evelyn said and leaned down to softly kiss V’s lips. Evelyn got up and picked up V’s Samurai jacket to wear over her blue dress. As she left through the door, she told V she loved her and reassured that she would be back before long. After Evelyn left, V decided to take a nice long shower and take some minor pain meds so she could sleep. She fell asleep quickly once she laid down and finally relaxed.

After a few hours, she awoke to a loud noise in her apartment. She wasn’t surprised to see Johnny blundering around. “What’s up, V? Heard that damned chip was acting up again, so I came to see how you were doing.” V just flopped back on the bed groaning, “I was sleeping Johnny, as you should have been able to see when you barged in here. Did you at least bring me something?”

“Nope, just my all chrome magnificence. My presence should be enough to heal what ails.” He said with a smirk. V just rolled her eyes, “I’ll never understand how all that ego fits in one body.”

“Heh, I’m a scientific miracle. Anyway, where’s that doll of yours?” V grew agitated at his comment even though he only said it to get a rise out of her. “She went out with Judy. She should be back soon so how about you delta back to your own apartment so I can enjoy my peace and quiet.”

“Nah, I think I’ll stay right here and keep you company. Peace and quite is overrated anyway.” He said as he planted himself on V’s couch propping his legs up on the coffee table. They chatted for another 2 hours about Johnny’s recent escapades, V’s merc jobs and what their friends had been up to when Evelyn walked through the door with Judy both of them very giggly and more than a little drunk.

“That’s my cue to delta, catch ya later V.” Johnny said with a wave leaving the apartment. Evelyn broke free from Judy and fell on top of V snuggling into her chest. “We got a little carried away with the drinks.” Judy said giggling as she fell onto the couch, “I’m gonna crash here and you can’t stop me.” Even if V wanted to protest, she already heard soft snores coming from Judy’s direction.

“I guess you had a good night then?” V asked Evelyn quietly. “It was fantastic, it would have been better with you there but c’est la vie.” Said Evelyn as she tried to remove her clothes without getting up. V smiled and tried to help her struggling girlfriend so they could go to sleep. After the short struggle, Evelyn’s clothes were tosses about on the floor and she was snuggled into V’s side quickly falling asleep. “I’m so glad I met you Valerie, you make me happier than I’ve been in a long time.” She said quietly as she fell into a deep sleep. “I’m glad I met you too Ev.” V whispered as she placed a kiss on her head, falling asleep tangled together with her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> So for some context: in my headcanon universe Evelyn was still taken but she stayed with V after a few days at Judy's place, the chip was overwritten with V's engram so it overwrote her with herself, Johnny was put into a full chrome body, and Ev enjoys wearing V's samurai jacket because it makes her feel safe


End file.
